The Breakfast Club
by awestruckk
Summary: In the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions, we found out that each one of us is a brain, a jock, a basket case, a princess, and a criminal. Does that answer your question? Sincerely, The Breakfast Club.


**Authors Note: **So yeah, I started writing another version of this story a long time ago but I decided to delete it because all the pairings were typical and I really wanted to write new and different characters. And there is that.

**Chapter One**

No One's POV

"Dad, you really can't get me out of this?" Anya MacPherson turned to her father and pouted.

"You skipped class, you take to punishment," Todd MacPherson told his daughter. Anya sighed and looked out the car window as they pulled into the Degrassi parking lot. "Come on kiddo, it's not terrible. Besides, you'll be graduating soon, it's one Saturday. There'll be plenty more after this," Todd told her as he parked in front of the steps. He turned to her and patted her knee, "It's seven hours, just go in there and get it done okay?" Anya rolled her eyes and opened the car door and stood up. She grabbed her over-sized purse from the car floor and waved good bye to her dad. "Have a good day," He told her before she slammed the door. She stood on the front steps of Degrassi and watched him drive away.

"Have a good day? Ha, not likely," Anya said to herself, pulling her bag up to her shoulder. She watched three more cars pull up the steps and she turned on her heel and headed into the school.

"Ah, Miss MacPherson, nice of you to join us on this beautiful Saturday," Principal Simpson said sarcastically, "Head into the library, that's where detention is held," He told her as he continued to walk out to great the other 'bad seeds'. Anya walked past the front office and saw Sav and Holly J. hard at work doing student council things.

"So I'm guessing you two wont be joining me in detention," Anya joked as she walked into the room.

"You have detention? Anya MacPherson? Miss Perfect? How is that possible?" Holly J. joked. Anya smiled and shrugged.

"Skipped class too many times I suppose," She told them.

"Well good luck," Sav said awkwardly. Both girls gave him a weird look and then Anya started her walk of shame again. When she arrived at the library three other students were there as well. Sadie Rowland, who Anya had never talked to considering she was a niner; Drew Torres, who altogether didn't matter considering she had never talked to him; and Wesley Betenkamp, which was a surprise because Anya had never considered him to be the detention type. Anya took her seat near the front at the table next to Sadie. She turned to look at her and they smiled at each other awkwardly. Principal Simpson came into the room next and made a face at all the students.

"Well clearly you all are here for a reason and we want to ensure that that doesn't happen again. The rules of detention as simple: no talking, no texting, no school work and absolutely no leaving this room, am I understood?"

"Yes sir," Owen said sarcastically coming into the room late. He saluted to Principal Simpson and chuckled to himself as he took his seat in the back.

"Ah, Mr. Milligan, nice of you to show up," Simpson scoffed.

"Yeah well, I figured anything is better than hanging around at home," Owen shrugged. Anya turned around to look at him and Owen raised his eyebrows and shot her a cocky wink. Anya rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Principal Simpson.

"We're going to try something different today," Simpson began.

"Oh no, change? I can't do change," Owen said sarcastically, "Change is scary," Owen shook his head and quickly hid his face in his hands.

"Are you quite done Mr. Milligan? I have a detention to run," Simpson said slamming his hand down on Owen's table.

"By all means, don't let me distract you, continue on," Owen held up his hands and leaned his chair back. Simpson took a deep breath and continued on.

"We're trying something new. By the end of detention I expect a 1,000 word paper on who you think you are," Simpson walked around the room and placed a piece of paper on each table. "I don't want the same word printed 1,000 times, I don't want sarcasm, I want the honest truth. Who do you think you are?" Simpson placed the last paper on Sadie's desk and headed to the front of the room. "I'll be back at lunch time, I have student council meetings all day, follow the rules," Simpson said, looking around the room one last time and then he headed out and closed the door behind him.

"Thank god, I thought he'd never leave," Owen said moving his legs up to rest on the far end of the table. Anya looked back at him again and Owen smirked, "Just can't take your eyes off me, can you Dollface?" Owen nodded at her.

"You're such an ass," Anya rolled her eyes and turned back to the front crossing her arms over her chest.

"That may be true, but at least I'm attractive. That's more than Torres can say," Owen chuckled and Drew clenched his fists.

"Hey, fuck you bro," Drew said.

"No thank you," Owen widened his eyes and stretched his arms and folded them behind his head, "I still don't see what Bee see's in you," Owen shrugged and smirked. Drew scoffed and turned back to his paper. "No seriously, you must be a good fuck or Bee wouldn't be with you," Owen egged him on.

"Are you serious?" Drew stood up from his chair and glared at him.

"Guys, Simpson said no talking, and I'm pretty sure that counts as talking," Wesley said from the back of the room. Owen held up one finger to Drew and turned to look at him and sat up in his seat.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Owen asked. Wesley's face lit up bright red and he looked down at his pencil and paper.

"N-no," Owen nodded and turned back to Drew.

"As I was saying, Bee doesn't do relationships. Sure, she does fuck buddies, but no relationships," Owen told him and sank back into his original comfortable position.

"And I'm sure you know so much about fuck buddies, don't you Owen?" Anya spoke up from her chair. Owen widened his eyes and placed a hand on his chest.

"Moi? Why ever would you say that?" Owen oozed sarcasm. Anya rolled her eyes.

"Go to hell," She told him.

"Will you be there?" Owen countered. The room was silent for the next couple minutes, except for the sounds of Wes's pencil scratching against the desk. Owen chuckled, "You're really doing the assignment?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Well, I was told to," Wes explained.

"And do you do everything you're asked to do?" Owen turned fully in his chair.

"Y-yeah," Wes shrugged. Owen paused and shook his head.

"That's sad. You're a parents wet dream, honestly," Wesley turned red again and continued to write his essay.

"Why are you so mean to everyone?" Drew spoke up from his side of the room, "Leave Wes alone,".

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were his bodyguard," Owen said.

"I'm not, I just don't want to hear your voice anymore," Drew glared at him and turned his eyes back to zone out one the various 'Read' posters posted around the library.

"So what'd you do to get in here?" Owen asked him.

"Yeah right, like I'd tell you," Drew said, not taking his eyes off the wall.

"Come on, we've got like a detention brotherhood now, you can trust me," Owen told him. Drew side glanced him and shook his head.

"You're full of shit,".

"That may be true, but I'm still interested to hear what you did,".

"Would you both just shut up?" Anya asked over her shoulder. Owen stood up from his seat and walked up to her table.

"What'd you do to get in here, Dollface?" Owen asked leaning into her. Anya pushed away from him.

"I have a name," Anya told him.

"Fine, _Anya_, what did you do to get in here?". Anya looked up at him and made the motion of locking her mouth and throwing away the key. "You're all boring," Owen said walking back to his seat. Anya smiled to herself. Maybe he would finally shut up.

"How about you," Owen snapped his fingers, "Yeah, you in the front," Sadie turned to look at Owen and then turned back to the front and didn't say a word, "Great," Owen rolled his eyes and propped his feet up on his table again.

"What about you?" Anya asked him.

"Me?"

"Yes, you, who else?" Anya narrowed her eyes.

"Well, I exist, and therefore I cause trouble," Owen shrugged.

"You're really great with straight answers," Anya rolled her eyes, yet again, and turned back in her seat.

"Well, learned from the best," Owen mumbled under his breath. The next twenty minutes were complete silence besides from the soft sounds of Wesley's pencil writing on his paper. Owen cleared his throat and stood up from his desk, "Well, not that this isn't bunches of fun and all, but I need to stretch my legs,".

"You can't leave, that's one of the rules," Wesley told him. Owen continued to walk out the door.

"We'll work on you when I get back, you need to learn to rebel or something," Owen told him and he opened up the door and walked into the hallways. The other four looked at each other and shrugged.

"Do we go after him?" Anya asked.

"No way, I can't take anymore detentions," Drew said.

"What does he mean I need to rebel?" Wesley asked. Anya gave him a pity look and then glanced at Sadie whose head was still rested between her hands. Anya sighed and shrugged.

"I'll go get him," Anya told the group. The other three looked at each other and Drew rolled his eyes.

"Fine, we might as well all go together,".

"Excuse me?" Wesley asked, "I'm not risking another detention, I'm already in enough trouble," He shook his head. Anya and Drew exchanged a look and headed out into the school to find Owen. Sadie looked back at Wesley and shrugged. "Do you approve of this?" Wesley asked her. Sadie stood up from her chair and followed the two of them. Wesley waited a couple minutes and sighed, "Shit," He stood up from his chair and went to find the rest of the detention group.


End file.
